Joy, Pride, Love, betrayel, discovery
by Steel scorpion
Summary: follow Kale, Cabba, and caulifla as they uncover the buried secrets behind the Crown and learn a thing or two about each other along the way. there will be pairings and maybe some rated m chapters along the way
1. Chapter 1

After the tournament of power we shift our story from the 7th universe to the 6th following the lives of three young saiyans.

In the rocky wastelands 3 Warriors were in combat working up a sweat shooting ki blast at rapid speed followed by their fast movement as the ground beneath them shook.

Haaaaaaa!  
Ahhhhh!

Cabba flies towards caulifla upper cutting her then in a swift move he kick her flying off towards the stones only to be caught of guard by kale punching cabba by the back then proceeds to finish him off with a power beam. Cabba recovered just fast enough to create his own beam and have a power struggle in what appeared to be an even match only for caulifla to return and get the drop on cabba by shooting an energy sphere unbalancing cabba leaving kale to finish him off with a powerful scream Haaaaa! Badly damaged he decided to not stand back up after he hit the ground. Now caulifla and kale are punching kicking and dodging neither one of them backing down as sinkholes began to form. Kales exhaustion got the best of her leaving caulifla to end the fight with one last punch to the face. Caulifla dropped soon after as she too was exhausted from their training.

Kale: I lasted longer than last time. Caulifla: yes you did, you are my protege after all. As for you cabba (looking down at a bruise cabba) don't you dare call it quits early when the fight is still happening. Ok?  
Cabba: ok (giving a thumbs up).  
Caulifla: it's getting dark, we should start setting up camp. Too dark and tired to fly home anyway.  
Kale: I'll start the fire.  
Cabba: I'll set up the tents.  
Caulifla: I'll go for the hunt, there are plenty of fish in the river. Hey cabba did you bring your hunting knife and flashlight?  
Cabba: yeah their both in my back pack in the left zipper. The knife is a little old and rusty but it should do the job.  
Caulifla runs of to the river and jumps full clothed and everything doing what she can to feed herself and her friends. 15 minute skip

Cabba: ok then that should do it (putting on the last nail) finally both tents are done.

Cabba decides to take a seat next to kale by the fire as both their hands accidentally slip on top of one another. With a red blush kale looks back at cabba with an awkward expression on her face.

Kale: oh I'm sorry cabba I didn't mean to (cut of by cabba).  
Cabba: no no it's ok kale it was my hand on accident...you bested me kale on today's training, you did great and you just keep on showing why you are one of the greatest of all time.  
Now with a happy expression kale thanked cabba for the compliment and looked at Caulifla entering the view caring 3 really big fish one for each person.

Kale: sis I was starting to get worried.

Caulifla: no need to worry kale I here now. So who's hungry? Cause I know I am. Let's eat right.  
Now sitting opposite from the 2 of them biting her captured prey.  
Cabba: I was unsure of lord champas and Angel vados reasoning for us to to try and BOND with one another at first, but I'm glad I did. Getting to know the both of you has further pushed my limits of power to incredible new heights.  
Kale: I enjoy your company too. I have more confidence in talking with others.  
Caulifla: we are friends kale, and cabba isn't as bad as I thought he would be.  
Cabba: thanks.. I guess?  
Caulifla: aren't you supposed to receive a medal from the saiyaking in some big ceremony in the palace?  
Cabba: I am in honor of my recent successful mission stopping a terrorist group from bombing the royal palace.  
Kale: I remember seeing that in the news 2 days ago. You were brave.  
Cabba: thanks kale (nervously rubbing his hand behind his head)  
Caulifla: just look at those stars In the sky. There are so many and so bright. Peaceful even.  
Finishing up their seafood and putting out the fire they went up to a rocky hill taking in the site of all those stars shining just enough light.  
Cabba: we should get some rest. Your tent is the big one since you two decided to be together.  
Kale: thank you  
Caulifla: hey cabba (in a scary serious voice) if I catch you peeping on our tent as were undressing I'll make sure you can never have kids of your own. Cabba taking the threat very serious took one big gulp and simply said  
Cabba: understood.  
Inside the girls tent  
Caulifla: I'm glad you have better control over your unique transformation. You are not a monster kale. Your a strong minded person anymore would like to be hanging out with  
Kale: I don't like to sleep in the dark sis. I get scared.  
Caulifla: I'm here kale. I too don't like the dark, but don't tell cabba I said that ok? It's our little secret.  
Kale: I won't tell him sis.  
Caulifla: that's my kale. The night is cold, it's a good thing I snuck in cabbas second blanket without him knowing. Speaking of him I did meant what I said earlier by the campfire about him not being so bad. He isn't like those sissy boys that are afraid to break a nail or do work and when I talk to him he makes eye contact, not stare at my chest. You can say I find that ATTRACTIVE about him.  
Kale was caught of guard by that comment, but not entirely surprised because she to felt the same way about cabba. With their sore bodies the two of them cuddled for the night.  
Cabbas tent  
Cabbas thoughts: I can't believe it I'm actually making friends and with girls. Sure from time to time I crack a few jokes with my war buddies but never do I socialize outside of work. I can't wait to see what we do next with my new real friends. It's a good thing I have been given permission to bring along guest for the upcoming gathering at the kingdom. its said that the king will make an important speech.


	2. Chapter 2

Early in the morning everyone started to pack their things ready to move out deciding to fly early to the mall in search for proper wear to present themselves before the king.

Cabba: everyone ready?

Caulifla: yes. Let's move.

Taking flight at an average speed the three of them begin to chat

Kale: what are you going to wear cabba?

Cabba: my uniform. I have to get it to the cleaners tho.

Caulifla: what's wrong with what we wear? It's just a party.

Cabba: your too revealing caulifla, and you kale have to find a dress.

Kale: oh ok. Oh look their is the mall close ahead.

As they land in front of the mall they take a minute to check just how much space credits they had.

Caulifla: I'm dead broke.

Kale: my parents don't give me an allowance.

Cabba: ahh (taking a deep breath) I'll pay for everything then.

Caulifla: well in that case (grabbing ahold of kale salad hand) lets go kale.

Running off leaving cabba behind.

Cabba: wait you 2! And their gone. And I'm talking to my self.

Inside the mall both kale and caulifla were amazed with those big anime eyes in aw with all the stores having big sales and discounts. Then caulifla eyed something in her interest and once again runs of with kale pushing and shoving people in her way (inset Wilhelm scream)

Kale:ohhhhhhh

Caulifla:ahhhhhhhh

Caulifla: take a look at this outfit kale. It suits you and your red color you really like.

Kale: I like it, but... But that dress Is for pretty girls. I'm not pretty.

Caulifla: but you are kale. Just look at that mirror and picture yourself in that dress.

Caulifla rudely snaps her fingers raising her voice.

Caulifla: hey tailor boy TAYLOR BOY!

Tailor boy: yes mean how can I help you?

Caulifla: my friend here wants to try this dress but she's not sure of her own size. And I'll be watching you making don't try anything funny on kale. Or I'll hurt you till you can no longer walk.

Tailor boy was shaking in fear trying his best to be professional.

Tailor boy: y.. Yes ma'am. (Body shaking) follow me please.

Meanwhile...

Cabba: excuse me sir. Where can I find the cleaners in this place?

Sir: pass the movie theater and two stores next to the saiyatopic.

Cabba: thank you.

Walking pass the saiyatopic cabba saw other younger Saiyans than him dressed in dark clothes trying their best to look edgy and cool thinking they know pain and suffering.

Cabba: tch kids these days.

Finally reaching the cleaners.

Store owner: hello young man how can I help you?

Taking a better look at cabbas face

Store owner: it's you! The one that saved those innocent people by the palace. My brother works there and thanks to you he is still alive.

Cabba: it's nothing really. I'm just doing my part of the job. Anyway I would like to purchase your premium package for my whole uniform.

Store owner: FREE OF CHARGE.

Cabba: what?

Store owner: you saved my family member.

Cabba: please i must pay for what I want.

Store owner: it would be an honor to clean for you.

Cabba: ahhhh. Ok then.

Store owner: I saw in the tv that you will be honored by the king himself.

So I'll take extra precaution. You may pick it up by the next day in the morning.

Cabba: thank you.

Deciding to catch up with the others. Back at the clothes store

Kale: it fits well, really well.

Caulifla: I'm glad kale. It's a good thing I also found a pretty dress. I'm not one for fancy dresses and high heels. But I won't let people think I'm just trash from the street.

Kale: this all looks too expensive. I hope we can buy it.

Caulifla: relax kale, Cabba promised he'd pay for everything.. Speaking of cabba.

Cabba: hi you two. Did you find what your looking for?

Kale: we're just about done.

Caulifla looking around for an open cashier.

Caulifla: that cashier has no line. Let's hurry.

Cashier: hell are you ready to pay?

Caulifla: we are.

Cashier: ok then we have 2 beautiful dresses, 2 cute pair of shoes, 2 colorful hair bands, 2 new bras, 2 lipstick pieces, 2 mirrors, 2 underwear, 2 pairs of socks, 2 hand bags, 2 rings, and 2 earnings. Will that be all?

Kale: yes!

Caulifla: yes!

Cashier: your total is $3,879.88cents. will that be cash or credit?

Caulifla: well what are you waiting for cabba pay the woman.

Cabba: WHAT WHAT WHAT! Ahhhh.

Cabba panicking over the ridiculous price thinking back at what he said earlier

Flashback=Cabba: ahh (taking a deep breath) I'll pay for everything then.

Caulifla: well in that case (grabbing ahold of kale salad hand) lets go kale.

Flashback over.

Now cabba looks at kales happy express and joy for all those new things. Even caulifla was happy. How could he say no to the both of them.

Cabba: that would be credit (handing over the card).

Cashier: very good. Here you go have a good day.

After leaving the store both girls immediately hugged cabba in a really tight grip.

Kale: cabba I'm getting hungry, can we go to the food court?

Caulifla: I'm hungry too.

Cabba: let's get some burgers.

Going into the food court where they pass by saiyamcburger, King saiya, chick fil saiya, saiya JR, Phillie steak Jin and many more. Now with food in their mouths the three of them are enjoying themselves when a group of troublemakers pass by.


	3. Chapter 3

The trio are having a nice time eating their burgers as Saiyans no matter the universe or timeline eat at a ridiculous fast pace swallowing and not so much chewing their food anymore. Cabba needed to go use it after purchasing the extra large cup. When both caulifla and kale feel very cold hands squeezing them from the rear resulting them to drop their food and have them turn around only to see other pair of hands shut their mouths wrapping into a bear hug from the back making it difficult to escape.

Thug1: hello ladies, me and my *friends* we're looking for some fun time with girls just like the two of you.

Thug2: yeah we're gonna take care of you.

Thug3: stop struggling and just let things be.

Thug4: feisty little things aren't they.

Thug5: fellas there is enough for everyone.

Caulifla and kale struggled and kept trying to get free till caulifla bit the hand covering her mouth yelling out curse words getting the attention of the other Saiyans at the food court that wondered what was going on.

Kale was the one that panicked the most fearing the worst as tears quickly started to drop. She may be

Caulifla: let us go you F#%#s! I'm going to murder you!

Finally the mall security arrived and tried to fight off the bandits that were causing trouble only to be easily over powered when thug 3 and 5 pulled out daggers right at the neck of kale and caulifla.

Thug3: I dare you to come closer so I can cut her.

Thug5: we always get what we wants.

At that time Cabba finally got out of the restroom and saw the panic of everyone gathered around with horrified eyes. Some where praying to their Kami for the best and others were wanting to step in and help but couldn't due to fear of what could happen.

Cabba: no, this will end now!

Cabba flies faster than the speed of light quickly roundhouse kicks thug 3 so hard he is shown flying away till he hit the wall stopping him and then turns to head butt thug5 dropping to the ground as blood can be seen from the forehead. Giving a hand to both kale and caulifla only to immediately turn back to the rest of the thugs without saying a word to kale or caulifla. Pure anger was the only emotion Cabba had after seeing kale on the floor gasping for air crying even more now as she is feeling pathetic for not doing anything to help in the situation and caulifla who hated herself for not being on her guard to avoid the whole situation. A deep fire burns in his eyes as what little sense of reason he had left was gone facing the rest of the thugs who now we're very terrified shaking in fear as their 2 most strongest were taken out with one hit. Thug2 tries to talk his way out of trouble.

Thug2: cmon man we were just looking for a good time. Y- you can join we can let you be first.

Cabba: no more words. You are nothing but filth to this world.

With a war cry cabba launches towards thug 2 and grabs his hand crushing it, now with agony pain cabba finishes him off by one punching him in the chest making his get on his knees. Now cabba sets his eyes on the remaining ones.

Thug4: ok we get it just let us go and we won't hurt them again.

Thug1: yeah what he said we've learned our lesson.

Cabba: this is your consequence! (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)

Ahhhhhhh! A ki sphere forms from his hands and is released to the last 2 and after it gets to the middle it splits to two and rapidly explodes on their faces.

The crowd is half scared and impressed of the display cabba has shown. Still in anger he decided to step out from the mall and get some air. Kale wiping out her tears runs after cabba as caulifla walks slowly thinking back at how everything went wrong and how useless she was. A warrior that let her guard down and was bested by some punks.

Kale: cabba. Are you ok?

Cabba: ...

Kale: thank you.

Cabba: ...

Kale reaches her hand out to his shoulder. Now he turns around to face kale.

Cabba: ...

Kale: thank you.

Cabba: let's go home. (Turning to caulifla) Hey caulifla

Caulifla was hiding behind a pillar not wanting to ruin the moment.

Caulifla: yeah?

Cabba: why don't you and kale come stay the night with me. I know you left your parents place and kales family is out of town.

Caulifla: you know after today's event I would like that.

The 3 went of flying to cabbas one story house.

Cabba: here we are (opening the front door) my home.

Kale: it's a nice place. (」゜ロ゜)」

Caulifla: yeah. Even better than my old home before I moved out. （＊〇□〇）…！

Cabba: thanks. There's food in the fridge and snacks in the pantry.

Caulifla immediately headed towards the couch and turned on the tv. She found the local saiya news channel.

Anchorman: good afternoon citizens this is saiya news on channel 24. Local gang activity has arisen and more terroristic threats have come like wild fire against the crown and the people. We now go live with our news reporter Sarah in front of the castle.

Reporter Sarah : thank you. I'm here just outside the gates as what we can clearly see are more security guards are arriving making sure no possible danger may occur for tomorrow's ceremony where the king is said to be passing new laws and give a very important speech to the people as well as to honor planet sadals defense force members. We also had the opportunity to speak with the head guard "Draco" one again assuring us everything will be ready for tomorrow.

Anchorman: and now we go to our own Tom with the whether forecast.

Tom: well as you can see here we will expect some heavy rains for several days that will sure to bring the thunder and strong winds. So it is very important for everyone be indoors.

Meanwhile...

Cabba: this will be the room you both will be staying on. Just next to mine, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask.

Kale:when do we need to leave for the ceremony?

Cabba: 10:00am sharp.

Kale: well I'll be heading of to bed, it's been a long day.

Cabba closes the door as she heads to bed and goes to join Caulifla.

Cabba: anything good on tv?

Kale: nah nothing but junk.

Cabbas thoughts: caulifla looks really pretty when she is so relaxed. But for some reason I have... I have... Taken an interest in kale. I fear that if I do end up choosing our friendship will be destroyed.

Cauliflas thoughts: thanks to him kale was not hurt. Poor thing didn't deserve what had occurred earlier today. I always liked her. Maybe more than I should. We cuddle we hold hands in public and even once I kissed her on the cheek. Then again cabba has been so... DOMINANT recently it makes me confused in the way I think of him at times.

Kales dream involved a long slow dance with cabba in a tuxedo reaching for his pocket pulling out a small box as he gets on one knee, but the dream ended with her and caulifla In a room waking up undressed covered in sheets.

Everyone goes to bed resting for the day they have been waiting for quite sometime.

Authors note: I'll try not to keep people waiting too long for updates. Also it seems that in this story everyone has a certain feeling for the other. The real action will begin next chapter as things from here on out will pick up at much faster rates and more characters with actual names will appear.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally the big day has arrived as the 3 head of for the castle only to be halted in front of the main gates by the security guards for inspection of identity check and dress code. Cabba himself was ahead of the 2 to take care of all the formalities out of the way. The head security guard noticed cabba right away making his way towards him to greet the 3.

Draco: ah young cabba. We are honored by your presence and are in great debt to you for your brave act to defend not just our citizens, but the royal family as well.

Cabba: I'm just doing my job to protect the innocent from those that want to cause harm. That is all.

Draco: I see.. We could use someone of your high caliber on the Royal defense guards. Now a days safety is in short supply.

Cabba: I am someone that likes to explore new lands and be on the move. Joining the ranks within the castle is just not my style.

The girls were catching up as now dragons attention was on them.

Draco: and who might you 2 be?

Kale hid behind caulifla as she is nervous to talk with others that aren't her friends.

Caulifla: I'm caulifla and this is kale, we're with cabba and would like to enter the castle. (Caulifla said with a hasty tone)

Draco now looks at kale who now was face to faced with Draco ignoring cauliflas words extending his hand at the shortest of the 3.

Kale: hello mister (in a shy voice slowly extending her hand).

Draco: I hope you have a good time here kale. (Now looking at everyone) all of you. OPEN THE GATES!

The gates finally open.

Now that they are inside the castle they are treated to a very large group of people dancing in the middle of the ball room┏(＾0＾)┛┗(＾0＾) ┓┏(＾0＾)┛┗(＾0＾) ┓.

Live music was being played, music only by the best the land could offer. ヾ(*・。・)ﾉ ヾ(*・。・)ﾉ . People chatting, joking, and just having a good time with what seems to be a large supply of food that could feed an entire village or 2.

Cabba: this is crazy big!

Caulifla: no kidding! It's like everyone from the town has been invited.

Kale: sis I'm scared I don't want to be left alone(looking at Caulifla)

Caulifla: this is an opportunity for you to get out of your comfort zone kale. If you feel uncomfortable just find me or Cabba when ever you want.

cabba: that's right kale. (Eye contact) just have fun and interact with others ok? ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡ ).

Kale: ok (kale trust her friends and feels assured things will be ok).

Caulifla: (putting her arms on her shoulders)join me or him anything you want, but eventually you will have to learn how to talk to others. (Now letting go).

Cabba was called out by a group of people, caulifla went on the dance floor and kale was left behind.

Cabbas perspective

Dennis: this is the guy, one of your partners from the force? (Asked as cabba was walking towards them).

Jax: hell yeah that's him, one of the best too.

Cabba: hey jax! glad to see you here.

Jax: (turning back to his group) guys this is cabba, cabba these are my friends.

Stonecraft: hi cabba I'm stonecraft, captain of the northern base.

Nixon: Nixon here. I'm a medic trained to heal in the battlefield

Rey: I'm Rey and I'm a galactic patrol of this universe.

Dennis: Dennis, bomb specialist.

Cabba: great to meet you all, have all of you been invited to take part on the ceremony as well?

Jax: we all have. Thing is... None of us are sure.

Rey: most people here are soldiers rather than citizens.

Stonecraft: the king never did anything like this before. 10 generations and not once ever.

Dennis: (looking around the crowd).

Cabba: guess things are changing. It has been rumored there will be announcements of new laws. Hey jax where is the rest of the team?

Jax: well I saw skipper on the dance floor and cenric has been hogging the food. As for the rest I don't know.

Cabba was having a good time telling war stories and sharing good times too.

Cauliflas perspective.

Caulifla: ╭(°ㅂ°)╮ 7(^-^7) ~(‾⌣‾~) ~(‾▿‾)~ ~(‾▿‾~) ~(˘▾˘)~ ~(˘▾˘~) (。⌒∇⌒)。 ~('.'~) └( o )┐ (~'.')~ (∫˘▽˘)∫ └| ∵ |┘ ┏(｀○´)┛ (~˘▾˘)~ (~‾⌣‾)~.

Kales perspective.

Kale went to get food and water as she was not one to drink any sort of alcoholic beverage, not even wine. She took a seat and started to eat till a tall man 2 tables across walked up to her and said.

Tall man: hi I noticed your sitting alone, would you like to join me and my friends over there? (Pointing at his table with 3 other people).

Kale: um ok.

Tall man: I'm francis by the way. What is your name?

Kale: my name is kale.

Francis: interesting name kale. (Now looking at his friends) hey everyone this is someone I just met. Her name is kale, she will be joining us.

Sara: hello kale I'm Sara, francis wife and this is my brother Todd with his girlfriend ze.

Todd: hello.

Ze: hello.

Sara: so tell us kale, are you here alone?

Kale: I'm here with my friends (looking for cabba and caulifla) I can't seem to find them.

Todd: it's a big place here, I'm sure they are ok.

Francis: you know this castle has many hidden doors and tunnels that not even the guards know of past members of my heritage were part of the original architects of the construction of this place. I still have the blueprints.

Ze: I heard this place gets creepy at night. Rumors of walking shadows and loud notices echo through the hallways. (Kale was getting spooked).

Todd too noticed of this and decided to change the conversation to what everyone is talking about.

Todd: anyway... Does anyone have any idea for why the king has opened his humbled home to the people?

Sara: i believe the king will finally make peace between worlds with our neighboring planets the Xoexxewea. It is a shame we have all these anonymous attacks recently in our own home planet and now people fear of war on the horizon.

Francis: do you have a partner kale?

Kale: I do have an interest but...

HELLO HONORED GUEST. YOUR KING HAS FINALLY ARRIVED AND HE IS READY TO GREET YOU ALL!

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at the 3rd floor as a group of guards "Draco included" formed is straight lines facing each other as from the shadow 3 figures emerged. A young girl wearing a dress of the finest silk with beautiful hair and a angel face that could repair a broken mirror at first glance. The second one was a older taller woman with jewelry that represented high/ first class royalty with a small crown over her head. Finally the last one had a larger crown and a staff with a symbol in his chest that said royal blood. Now with authority in his voice the king speaks.

The king: WELCOME EVERYONE! I OPEN MY HOME TO YOU IN HOPE OF HAVING A MORE PERSONAL RELATION WITH THE PEOPLE. ENJOY YOURSELVES TONIGHT FOR TOMORROW I WILL ADDRESS WHAT MANY OF YOU HAVE BEEN CONCERNED WITH. CHANGE IS COMING TO OUR WORLD AND WE WILL CHANGE WITH IT. I LEAVE YOU NOW AS MY GENERALS AND I HAVE MUCH TO DISCUSS FOR THE UPCOMING EVENT.

Both the king and queen left the scene. However the princess remained as the tone of the music began to slow down. As she makes it to the first floor her eyes are set on cabba. Great interest in her eyes. She makes her way to him.

Princess: warrior I would like this dance with you.

Cabba: ahh? (Jax whispers in his ear).

Jax: dude you cannot say no to royal blood.

Cabba: yes princess (grabs her gently and walks with her to the dance floor.

Caulifla at this time was stuffing her face with food working up an appetite after all the dancing she has finished doing. Caulifla decided to see how kale was doing. Looking around for her she finds her with 4 others and walks to her.

Caulifla: hey kale who are your new friends?

Kale: sis I'm not scared to talk to talk to new people

Caulifla: that's good kale. Soon you will be able to depend on yourself. How about you introduce me to your new pals?

Kale: ...

Caulifla: ?

Kale: ...

Caulifla: kale what is it?

Kale: who... Who is that person cabba is with?

Caulifla turns around the direction kale is facing.

Caulifla: （＊〇□〇）…！

Both kale and caulifla see cabba dancing with the princess in a slow dance face to face with the head of the princess on his shoulder.

Princess: I like you cabba.

Cabba: I like dancing with you too.

Princess: you should go to my room, it has the best view of the village.

Cabba: sure Raven I would like that very much.

Kales thoughts: oh kami oh kami I knew Cabba would have interest in other girls. She's taken interest in him. out of everyone why him.

Cauliflas thoughts: how could he. He would be going for a girl like her with her flawless hair, non greasy face and oh that body of hers. Kami no!She's going to take him away from us...FROM ME!

Authors note: finally we made it to the castle. This chapter took longer to make due to my dumb### pressing the delete button lol. Things are heating up between the three. What will cabba do next?


	5. Chapter 5

Cabba and Raven were nearly there until Cabba took notice of a familiar figure walking down. A tall and purple bald head figure wearing what looks like a trench coat had stopped them.

Cabba: HIT?!

Hit: ah Cabba I did not expect to see you here.

Cabba: n- neither did I. I have not seen you since the tournament... So how and why are you here?

Hit: Your king (turns to Raven) your father spared no expense in security, I was paid well straight from his personal treasure.

Cabba: so how has the business been?

Hit: it has been a good year. Over 78 successful...

Cabba: (0 _0 )

Hit: hits.

Cabba: so what exactly are you protecting?

Hit: the princess herself. Speaking of that, where are you going with her Cabba?

Cabba: I'm escorting Raven to her room.

Hit: your journey ends here then. Release her hands and go back downstairs.

Raven: no no it's ok guard. I'm allowing him to accompany me.

Hit: I'm sorry princess Raven. I'm under your fathers orders not yours (breaks cabbas grip)

Hit: I am ordered to "KILL" anyone who goes near her room Cabba. However I will let you go as we have fought for the same side in the past. (Takes hold of Raven). This interaction did not occur. Leave now. (Hit ends up walking the princess)

Meanwhile... Dennis, stonecraft, Rey, Nixon,

Jax: I do not like this at all, there are simply too many variables that don't add up.

Dennis: agreed. So much security in this room alone and the king himself is not here present as it should be.

Stonecraft: this Draco character seems to be the one with absolute authority for the night. And he's not even a advisor or his second in command.

Rey: (turns to jax) your friend Cabba seemed to just be chosen. Why would the princess be the only one that stayed?

Nixon: thinking about it more... It was easy for the princess to just leave without a guard. No one would just allow her to pick up random people and go upstairs. (Draco approaches the group).

Draco: Gentleman I have taken noticed you have not moved from this spot. You have not danced, eaten food, just remained in one spot murmuring to one another.

Dennis: look, we just don't want to be bothered.

Rey: why isn't the king here Draco?

Draco: the king needs to consult with his generals for preparation.

Nixon: your getting a little too close Draco. Just back of.

Draco now puts his hand on Nixons shoulder

Draco: I think you should all follow me.

Dennis: he said back of! (Dennis pushes Draco out of the way.)

From the ground Draco snaps his fingers making other guards that were near come to his aid as Draco gets up.

Draco: you are all to be thrown to the dungeon! For your crime against the crown and becoming a threat.

Many guards gathered around the group and held on to them as another person put handcuffs created by powerful magic that cancels out their chi.

Jax: Draco you better set us free.

Draco: you show aggressiveness and are plotting against the king.

Rey: we did no such thing.

Draco: that's not what the Kings personal security saw.

Draco gives the orders to take the crew to the dungeon.

Draco: now TAKE AWAY THEIR FREEDOM! (The guards hit all of them on the head).

Meanwhile...

Kale: i did not know Cabba had someone?

Caulifla: tch. Who needs him, cmon kale lets have our own fun.

Kale: what do you want to do?

Caulifla: let's ditch this place and go explore the castle.

Kale: but sis, we're going to get in trouble.

Caulifla: not if we stick together kale.

The 2 sneak their way to the 3rd set of stairs and make it to the 5th floor.

Caulifla: there is no end to this place kale. Just look at all these doors that lead to who knows what. All this for a family of three.

Kale is staring at the big window at the end of the hallway focused on the outside.

Caulifla: kale. Kale?

Kale: it looks like it's going to rain.

Caulifla hugs kale from the back as the two look at the window

Caulifla: yeah. Truth is I just want to go home.

Kale: sis. Can we go to our room?

Caulifla: not yet kale. Just look at that view from the window of the village. Everyone looks like ants from down there.

Kale: caulifla do you think we are going to war?

Caulifla: it's hard to say. You already know my brother has been in the force for many years and nothing has changed.

Kale: why wasn't he invite? Isn't he in a high ranking position.

Caulifla: was kale. Now he just stays home with broken legs. Still he should be honored too.

Kale: I appreciate all he's done.

Caulifla: thank you kale. (Kiss on the head)

Kale: sis do you think I'll find a guy?

Caulifla: kale people will be begging for you. But you know...

Kale: know what?

Caulifla: it doesn't have to be a boy.

Kale: what do you mean?

Caulifla: girls can be happy with...

Kale: ?

Caulifla: other girls too.

Caulifla hugs kale as kale returns the hug.

Kale: sis I don't want to be alone.

Caulifla: I'm here.

Kale: for how long?

Caulifla: I won't leave.

Kale: I'm getting tired.

Caulifla: yeah me too.

Caulifla: all this dancing has gotten me tired.

Kale and caulifla go back downstairs to find Draco to receive a room key. Until...

Hit: hello ladies.

Kale: it's you

Caulifla: hit?! I did not expect to see you here.

Hit: it is good to see you too. So who else is here from the team?

Kale: huh?

Hit: I saw Cabba earlier.

Caulifla: well if you see Cabba again you better kick his ass for us.

Hit: what has Cabba done to upset you?

Caulifla: that son of a Saiyan left kale and I for the princess.

Hit: is that right?

Kale: he went upstairs with her.

Hit: if that were true, then why is he here on the main floor.

The three turn to see Cabba confused and concerned.

Cabbas thoughts: where's the team?

Kale: Cabba over here!

Cabba: hi you two. Oh I see you found hit.

Caulifla: so how was it?

Cabba: how was what?

Caulifla: you and the princess!

Cabba: caulifla nothing happened.

Caulifla: you left us to go spend time with her.

Cabba: no no no you have it all wrong she just wanted to show me a view of the village.

Caulifla: you lie

Kale cabba I'm happy for you.

Cabba: I did nothing with the princess you two. Just ask hit (Cabba whispers into hits ear). Help me out.

Hit: Cabba is telling the truth. He is not deceiving you.

Caulifla: oh... Well I'm still keeping an eye on you ಠ_ಠ.

Kales thoughts: oh thank Kami what a relief.

Cauliflas thoughts: oh thank Kami what a relief.

Cabba: anyway it's getting late we should really get to our room.

Kale: that's what we were going to do actually.

Caulifla: well we should really get going. It's good to see you hit.

Kale: goodbye hit.

Hit: Goodbye Kale and Caulifla.

Caulifla and kale went to do what they were going to do in the first place. Leaving hit and Cabba to exchange a few words before departing.

Cabba: well I should really get going. (Looking around).

Hit: your distracted Cabba, besides women trouble your concerned over something else.

Cabba: my team seems to be missing. They were all in that corner over their. It's like they just... Disappear.

Hit: I'll keep an eye out. You should move on Cabba, it would be rude not to escort your own lady friends.

Cabba: thanks hit. I'll see you around then.

Hit: I should get moving, I'm needed outside.

Hit leaves as cabba just watches him go...

Cabba: AND I DON'T HAVE GIRL PROBLEMS!

Caulifla can be hears shouting from the background

Caulifla: WHAT! What do you mean we have to share a room.

Draco: I'm sorry but that's the way it has to be young lady.

Kale: it's ok sis I don't mind sharing a room with you.

Caulifla: that's no the problem kale. Not at all. It's that we have to share a room with Cabba too.

Kale: but sis he let us stay in his house too. We shouldn't complain.

Caulifla: ahh. Your right. Cmon lets go. (Taking the keys from Draco.)

Draco: have a good night you two. (Cabba catches up)

Cabba: are we ready to go?

Kale: we're heading right now.

Caulifla: actually I'm going to do something first. You two can go ahead.

Kale: where are you going sis?

Caulifla: I'm just going to ask Draco something I just thought of.

Cabba: I also have to check for something. You can move on kale.

Kale: ok cabba.

Caulifla went straight for Draco asking why his brother wasn't invited.

Draco: your brother let his soldiers he was leading to their deaths. He is no hero.

Caulifla: his team have their lives for him. He lives in regret and I have to watch him suffer. You show no recognition for his bravery and all he's done for this planet.

Draco: careful what you say young lady. That mouth will get you in trouble. Now leave! And go to your room.

Caulifla says nothing and goes to find someone to talk with before going to the room. She finds cabba at the bar. He was alone too.

Cabba: give me your best whine.

Caulifla: me too.

Cabba: caulifla? I thought you went upstairs?

Caulifla: I have a sudden thirst.

Cabba: yeah.

Caulifla: hey

Cabba: what is it?

Caulifla: what was it like working with my brother?

Cabba: Renso would always know what to do. Even in the toughest of times and the harshest of conditions. Always cracked jokes and treated everyone with respect. At times he would talk about life before joining the corps. He mentioned a sister too.

Caulifla: what did he say about his sister?

Cabba: he talked about how little interaction he had with her and how he had regret.

Caulifla: I have been on my own since he left. Our parents were not the most caring. He was the only one I could talk to at the time.

Cabba Looks back at the main floor and notices more people were going to their rooms inside the castle. The last song was about to play for the night. Piano music began.

Cabba: you no longer have to rely on yourself Caulifla. Let's have this one last dance.

Caulifla takes one last drink and gets up.

Caulifla: I saw you dance with the princess. You looked good.

Cabba: thanks. Cmon before the song ends.

Caulifla: ok.

Song: A Man Once Waltzed

And Took Love

And Swept Me Off My Feet

(Cabba walks caulifla in the middle)

He Promised Me The Moon And Stars

And All His Talk Was Sweet

(The two start slow as the few people started to look at their direction)

We Married After 20 Days

But All That Went Away

And Now You've Got The Eyes For Me

So Listen To What I Say

(Caulifla follows cabbas lead)

Take

Don't Give

Much Too Much To Grin

Maybe

We Live

(More people gathered around in a circle with smiles on their faces)

Like Something That The Cat Dragged In

First He Was Building Up My Assets

But All That Was Gone In A Flash

I'm Expecting You Refill My Basket With

Cold

Hard

Cash

(The music begins to speed up as caulifla and cabba also star moving faster on their feet)

You Are A Handy Crank

I've Got A Plan Of Attack

I'm Stuck Between You And A Hard Place

They Say You're Being Expended

So Pull A Drink And Let's Raise A Glass

Cause Now I See You Lovely Eagles Bathing Me

With

Cold

Hard

Cash

But This One Is Quick

And You Won't Regret

A Little Duet

(Big smile on cauliflas face)

So Let's Make A Date

(Cabba smiles)

Don't Lay Me Away

Love Me With Your

Cold

Hard

Cash

Bathe Me In Your

Cold

Hard

Cash

Drave Me In Your

Cold

Hard

Cash

Love Me With Your

(Caulifla and cabba lean in on each other with their lips closing in)

Cold

Hard

Cash

(The music closes as cabba and caulifla stop dancing and the few crowd that was there started to clap and rejoice for the two)

Cabba: that was wonderful.

Caulifla: how about you press those lips into mine you son of a Saiyan.

The two headed back upstairs and reached their room that was located at the end of the hallway oddly placed in the darkest corner where a large window can be seen showing the dark clouds and raindrops that had begun to fall. Caulifla opens the door to a room with only one bed and a small window with a really small bathroom.

Caulifla: this is s#it

Cabba: I'm really not one to complain, but your right caulifla this is not a room someone would expect from a castle.

Caulifla: this is a room for three?

Cabba: I guess it is.

Kale: sis I'm so happy your back.

Caulifla: kale you should have gone to bed by now.

Kale: I wanted to wait for the two of you.

Caulifla: well let's get comfortable then.

The girls go the bathroom to remove their dresses and put on their pjs. Meanwhile Cabba also gets comfortable outside. Caulifla is the first to get out.

Caulifla: cabin your sleeping on the floor.

Cabba: now hold on why me?

Caulifla: because perv. Your not taking advantage of the situation.

Kale: that's rude caulifla. He can stay on the middle and the two of us on the other sides.

Caulifla: but (cut of by kale)

Kale: cmon Cabba (kale grabs Cabba by the arm and jumps on the bed)

Caulifla: o_O.

Kale: sis it's getting late you should lay down too.

Finally everyone is on the one bed with Cabba on the middle very nervous of the "spot" he found himself in.

Caulifla. Cabba. Kale.

( ु⁎ᴗᵨᴗ⁎)ु.zZ. ( 0_0 ) (-, – )…zzzZZZ

Kales dream: everything around kale was in destruction. There were soldiers and civilians dying on the field and a bruised cabba and caulifla could be seen in front of the burning castle as a "being" in unknown armor wielding a sword moving towards Caulifla and cabba. Helpless and scared kale watched as this... Demon raised its sword and slices cabba in the stomach and backstabs caulifla dropping them to the ground

Kale: ｡･ﾟﾟ･o（ｉДｉ）o･ﾟﾟ･｡ (red tears rolled down from her) crying and sobbing until the bodies of cabba and caulifla rose from the ground as the two looked at kale with sad and angry expression on their faces.

Caulifla: you and I could have ran away from all this and have been happy.

Cabba: you and I could have moved to another universe and lived happily ever after.

Cauliflas dream: Renso was holding cauliflas hand walking her down the path to meet the mysterious other waiting for her on the end. True happiness that she so wanted her whole life was steps away. Closer and closer until... The skies turn red and dark portals opens releasing an armada of foul creatures. A winged one grabbed Renso and took him away. She started to run to the end to see kale and cabba on the verge of death with their Hands reaching out for her.

Cabba: help me. Choose me

Kale: just one. Only one can you save.

Caulifla horrified on how everything changed in seconds could not choose who to save...To be with. Unfortunately she took too long and both her friends had simply dropped silent.

Cabbas thoughts: (Authors note: cabba didn't get much sleep as he found himself in a situation most Saiyans would not normally be in. There for no dream). Don't extend your hand, don't turn around, don't move much, don't sneeze, no... "happy" thoughts cabba. You are not a pig. Your a gentleman.

Meanwhile...

Draco: yes I assure you we have started to arrest the strongest ones first. Soon one by one will be removed leaving us to do what ever we want.

?: ...

Draco: the power within will be set free. You will rule over all and become true authority.

?: ...

Draco: hit will be dealt with when the time comes.

?:...

Draco: unfortunately no "dark one" we have yet to conquer such a task, but rest assure you will rain supreme.

?: ...

Draco: the king is a fool. He will be disciplined and know the terrible beauty of power.

Back to...

Hit is in deep thought. This scenario with the rain and lightning reminds him of his troubled past before the days of killing for money. Banished from his own planet leaving his family and trained to keep his body to remain on his prime for a long time thinking on how many generations have come and gone. Everyone grows old and he remains the same. Even his wife and kid.

Hits thoughts: have I been forgotten by time? Will I be know as a hit man for the rest of my non immortal life? It doesn't even matter. Or does it?

(Hit remained watchdog for the rest of the cold night with little to no activity)

The next morning...

(Cabba wakes up first to find himself trapped in the arms of two lovely ladies sleeping next to him from the left and right).

Cabbas thoughts: the big day is here. I will receive my medal and honor my family and myself. I do wonder why the sky is still covered in dark clouds. I hope it doesn't become too much of an issue. Now... How do I get out of this position?

But before he had time to act, caulifla opened her eyes and after a few seconds of taking in her surroundings her vision became clear.

Caulifla: morning.

Cabba: hello

Caulifla: so did you get any sleep?

Cabba: y-yes good sleep. (A/N. No he didn't)

Caulifla: did you take advantage of this?

Cabba: no, I am not a pig.

Caulifla: I believe you (giving warm smile)

Cabba returns the smile.

Cabba: you want to go get brunch?

Caulifla: let's wait till kale wakes up too.

Cabba: sure.

4 short minutes later.

Kale finally wakes to see her friends.

Kale: good morning. (The two do the same to her)

Kale: thank you cabba for giving me warmth for the night.

Cabba: I did?.. I mean yeah no problem kale. (Kale blushes)

Suddenly a growl that sounded like it could have came from a raging bear broke the silence) that notice came from the stomach from the three.

Caulifla: man I can't believe I'm hungry again. After all that food I had last night.

Kale: I can eat.

Cabba: they are serving brunch downstairs. I smelled bacon.

Kale and caulifla: ohhhhhhhh bacon (≧ڡ≦*).

The three rushed downstairs as a short number of people were seen stuffing food in their mouths... Even hit was spotted drinking fresh squeeze orange juice with his plate of pancakes. Kale got a plate of eggs, caulifla her bagels, and cabba with his tray of muffins.

Cabba: hit have you heard from my team the other night?

Hit: no.

Cabba: should this be a concern?

Hit: this is a big castle. They must show up eventually.

Cabba: good point.

Kale: what made you take a job as security?

Hit: your king sent a large transfer to my account.

Kale: I thought you were going to travel the multiverse after the tournament hit. What made you change your mind?

Hit: I been around. I returned early because recently I have been feeling home sick.

I did visit some very odd places along the way.

Kale: do tell.

Caulifla: yeah cmon hit tell us.

Hit: this one universe outside the jurisdiction of the Zeno had these colorful pajama wearing group of enhanced beings, not like us. That were fighting this large rock like monster. One of those individuals was dressed like a bat and the other one had an S on his shit. (Everyone could be heard laughing ꉂ (ᵔ̴̶̤᷄ꇴ ॣᵔ̴̶̤᷅⌯))л̵ʱªʱª⁎*.) even hit chuckles.

Caulifla: they sound like a bunch of dweebs.

Kale: how embarrassing to be fighting in their pajamas LOL.

Cabba: no honor.

Hit: no no wait there's more. This next one is even better. My cube teleports me to someone's room where I find a computer and in the computer there is a website called fanfiction and what seemed to be an incomplete piece of writing with a title that said steel scorpion hahaha.

Kale: steel scorpion? What an ugly name.

Cabba: whoever this person is whether a he or she must not have much of a life.

Caulifla: writing fanfictions. How miserable can that person be to spend his/her time to write about fictional characters. I bet that person has no friends.

Hahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahhaha

Hit: anyway it is almost time for you cabba to take your spot outside. The main event will star soon. You should get in uniform now.

Cabba: I have to get going. I'll see you all outside. (Cabba runs of).

Caulifla: so what about us?

Hit: follow me.

Hit takes the two to their spots outside their castle. Now everyone waits for the king to make his announcements as more people arrived in front of the castle. Even the ones that were not invited to the party. A total public event for all Saiyans and other worlders that were there.

The king himself prepares wearing his jewelry that represented absolute power. His family was nowhere to be found. Every single guard was on every corner, within the crowd, next to the king, and inside the castle. Now that the preparations are in order, all what was left was wait for the ambassadors of neighboring planets, which didn't take long. The politicians were right beside the king. The rain started to clear and the sun rose to brighten the day.

Cabba was in a dark tunnel that lead to the center of the field waiting to be called alongside the other honored ones. Everyone except cabbas team. Now panic and concern was on his mind wondering where they had gone of to. Now the king speaks before his people.

KING: WELCOME ALL. YOU HAVE ALL TAKEN YOUR TIME TO COME HERE ON THIS BRIGHT DAY TAKING PART IN YOUR LAND TO LISTEN TO ONE PERSON SPEAK BEFORE YOU ALL. THIS IS A OPPORTUNITY TO BE OPEN WITH ONE ANOTHER AND LEARN TO TRUST IN EACH OTHER. THERE HAVE BEEN ACTS OF VIOLENCE AS OF RECENT THAT HAVE TAKEN THE LIVES OF MANY. BOTH GOOD AND EVIL HAVE BEEN IN AN UN BALANCE. ORDER HAS BEEN BROKEN AND FEAR OF A WORLD WAR HAS SPREAD TO THE MINDS OF THE YOUNG LIKE A DISEASE. THIS IS WHY YOU, ME, AND OUR OTHER WORLD GUEST ARE HERE. WE ARE ALL HERE AS A RACE TO ACT UPON THIS PROBLEM. LONG NIGHTS OF NEGOTIATIONS AND INTENSE CONVERSATIONS HAVE ALL LEAD TO THE FOLLOWING ANNOUNCEMENTS THAT WILL BE ANNOUNCED MOMENTARILY. MAY THE BRAVE SOLDIERS THAT PUT THEIR LIVES FACE THE CROWD!

Cabba starts to walk along with the others in his clean uniform standing tall and confident following the others. He could be found in the middle.

Caulifla: found him. He's in the middle kale.

Kale: he looks handsome

Caulifla: ?

Cauliflas thoughts: he looks kinda hot... Wait what am I saying?

Kale: I don't see hit tho.

Caulifla: he's security kale. He must not be seen.

Kale: oh right.

KING: EVERYONE GIVE A WELL EARNED APPLAUSE TO THESE BRAVE ONES.

👏👏👏👏👏👏👏👏👏👏👏👏👏👏👏👏👏👏👏👏👏👏👏👏👏👏.

KING: FOR GENERATIONS HIGH TENSIONS AND ACTS OF WAR HAVE GONE ON FOR TOO LONG. A PATH TO PEACE HAS BEEN DISCOVERED. HAND OUT THE MEDALS!

Draco himself along with other guards sprint to the warriors carrying in their hands a box that has in it a shiny 100% gold medal. The guards kneel opening the box so that they can put it around their necks.

Cabbas thoughts: I earned this.

KING: THE PATH TO PEACE HAS AN EXPENSIVE PRICE. A PRICE THAT I CAN AFFORD.

YOU ALL HAVE SERVED WELL. BUT NOW I YOUR KING WILL USE MY POLITICAL POWER TO DISCHARGE YOU FROM DUTY!

The whole crowd gasped in confusion to this.

Caulifla: why would he do this? This doesn't make any sense.

Kale: what's cabba thinking right now? He must be upset.

Cabbas thoughts: how does this make any chance? No soldiers to fight the fight.

Hits thoughts: this is getting interesting.

KING: THERE MUST BE A HALT TO ALL FIRE AND AN END TO ARMIES ACROSS WORLDS. THE SOLUTION TO THIS IS TO ELIMINATE THOSE THAT CURRENTLY ARE IN ACTIVE DUTY.

Cabba: eliminate!

The cords begin to glow and vibrate.

Cabba: Aaaaaahhhhhh!.

Kale and caulifla watch in horror as their friend is in pain suffering in front of everyone.

Wanting to act upon this the two fly into the air without a second thought only to be electrocuted by a psychic energy barrier.

AHHHHHHHH! Kale and caulifla were brought down like flies.

KING: MY LOYAL SERVANT DRACO! COMMAND YOUR MEN AND RAISE YOUR BLADE AND GO OF WITH THEIR HEADS. ONLY BY SPILLING BLOOD WILL WE BE ABLE TO ERASE OUR PAST AND ENTER A BRIGHTER WORLD.

Helpless and unable to move cabba just watches as Draco and his squad go behind the soldiers with Draco going to cabba specifically. Now everyone falls witnesses to a live execution. They do not posses the power to stop anything with that barrier surrounding them.

Kale: no! No no no

Caulifla: that shock hurt more than I thought. I can barely move.

Ahhhh even more screams from everyone as soldiers begin to decapitate from the left to the right. One by one. And slowly it will be cabbas turn too. Caulifla and kale hopelessly observed. They can't do nothing. Hit was observing everything outside the shield.

Hits thoughts: I was paid by the king. Therefore I shouldn't interfere. He is the boss of me till this whole thing ends. I need the money if I am to return home. Don't save cabba, don't save cabba. Yes it's true we have worked together before and I may consider him a friend. Hit men don't have friends. Kale and caulifla are terrified and I don't like seeing them in fear. You are a professional and professionals do not allow emotions to get in the way of work.

Caulifla: Cabba! The two violently kept hitting the force field shooting ki blast. But every time they do anything the keep getting shocked.

Kale: No!

Now it's cabbas turn to die.

Draco: so how does it feel serving your planet hero. Have comfort in knowing your spilled blood will bring us closer to peace.

Cabba: naanahhhh!

Draco: your female friends will be abused and sold as slaves before being hung.

Cabba: ah... N-no!

Hit: FU#K IT!

Hit defies the laws of time and from his position flies directly to Draco grabbing his arm that was on the mid process of swinging his blade.

Draco: H-Hit? Why do you interfere in affairs that are not yours?

Hit: I do what I please. Hit rapidly kicks Draco so fast there was to time to react sending him flying away.

KING: KILL HIM. SOMEBODY KILL HIM!

Cabba: what are you...

Hit: shut up and stay still. Hit karate chops the golden medal destroying the electric shock in the process. Cabba was breathing heavily.

Hit: can you move?

Cabba: no. (More guards charge) hit fireman carries cabba and once again uses time skip to break the field.

Hit: follow me you two.

Caulifla: oh Kami cabba are you ok?

Hit: he's unconscious. We must go now!

Kale: but what about

Hit: now!

The group flies of as super speed no soldier could catch them. Leaving behind the civilian and others that were being killed in cold blood. Man, women, and children getting there throats sliced and ki blast that are evaporating bodies. (Not everyone from the 6th universe Saiyan world are warriors).

Caulifla: what do we do now?

Hit: a safe house i constructed underground. Faster you two. Shoooooooo!

10 minutes of flying...

Hit: over there under the hill. (Landing)

Caulifla: this is it?

Hit: yes. (A hidden entrance opens under hit) everyone step on the platform.

Immediately hit pulls out a small control from his pocket and presses one of the buttons that lowers the elevator down and closes the well hidden entrance.

Short elevator conversation...

Kale: ...

Caulifla: ...

Hit: ...

Cabba: (still unconscious)

Hit breaks the silence

Hit: no discussion. The three of you must abandon your homes and your lives. You must go on the run.

Kale: b-but mom and dad.

Caulifla: my brother.

Hit: ... I'm sorry.

Finally they reach the ground.

Hit: welcome to your new temporary home. Caulifla and kale are amazed at the advanced technological large room capable of withstanding blast attacks from average power levels. State of the art medical room and security system up to date. And a living space that could fit 20 people.

Caulifla: dude, your loaded.

Hit: my services are very expensive.

Kale: this is nice and all, but what about cabba?

Hit looks at cabba and then starts moving directly to the medical room. He presses another button that's on the wall and opens up a medical bed where he lays him down then goes on to press yet another button that brings down multiple syringe that stab cabba in the arms and legs and two on the chest AAAAAAHHHHHH! Screams of agony can be heard from cabba as needles were entering his body injecting an unknown substance of liquid.

Kale: what are you doing hit!

Caulifla: your hurting him!

Hit: his body is being injected with nanobyte that will enter his bloodstream and repair any scrambled tissue and reproduce his cells at a faster rate.

Caulifla: he's healing then

Hit: in the process. he will be pain, To remove those burns the glass that's going to cover him has a cooling system that can rapidly replace dead cells and sow the skin at a rapid rate than letting the body heal for itself. Hit escorts the two to a couch.

Hit: rest. I will leave the base and returns.

Caulifla: your just gonna leave us here then. In a place that we don't know about.

Hit: just take it easy. Now sit and begin thinking on our next move.

Kale: "our" next move?

Hit: I was caught in the act of the scene. Now I too am involved in this dilemma. Just know that his natural body may reject the treatment. I've never tried this on a Saiyan specimen (Hit leaves).

Kale and Caulifla alone...

Caulifla: just when my brother and I were bonding.

Kale: sis we must do what hit told us to do.

Caulifla: and what are we suppose to do kale? Cabba is wounded for Kami knows how long, who knows where our families are, and we just became fugitives of an entire planet. Maybe an entire solar system. We are more than capable of Overthrowing the king, but if we do that now with all this politic BS we might end up putting our planet in war with others. We will do more harm than good.

Kale: I think we should find our friends and family and leave the planet with hit. Hit is the only one of us that knows how to be on the run.

Caulifla: besides my brother the only ones I have in this lifetime is you kale. You and cabba who right now is on what might be his death bed if he doesn't pull through.

Kale: don't say that sis. Cabba is strong.

Caulifla: (turns back to cabba)... He is strong. (Thinking back to the dance). We have no choice kale. We're on the run.

Kale: but we are together.

Caulifla: together.

Kale: we are going to rescue our loved ones and then leave.

Back at the castle...

KING: WHERE IS HE?! I COMMAND THAT HE PRESENTS HIMSELF TO ME AT ONCE! (Slams his scepter causing an eco through the halls).

Guard: Your majesty we have tried all forms of communication with him and we received no response.

KING: WELL KEEP SEARCHING! NOW TAKE IMMEDIATE ACTION AND SET UP CURFEW FOR ALL MY SUBJECTS AND HAVE THE ROYAL GUARDS SPREAD ACROSS THE PLANET. NO REST UNTIL WE FIND THE TRAITORS. I WANT TO KNOW EVERYTHING WE CAN ABOUT THE THREE SAIYANS THAT ESCAPED WITH THAT HITMAN. FAMILIES, FRIENDS, ALLiES AND HAVE THEM ARRESTED FOR TREASON AGAINS THE CROWN... MY CROWN!

Other guard: right away my king. You heard your ruler. Get to it you dogs! Move move move!

Deep below ground in a hidden chamber not known by anyone, not even the king himself. A single being capable of performing dark magic that existed before the gods of destruction, a power know only by the Zeno's and the grand priest. Capable of corrupting even the purest of hearts and spread ignorance and chaos clouding the judgement of the user sealed away all in one Rock that glows a bright color of all the colors that ever existed.

Draco: I must go before suspicion comes to the Kings head great one.

?: ...

Draco: sacrifice? But that would..

?: ...

Draco: yes I understand. It shall be done given time.

?: ...

Draco: I must attend to some affairs first .

/chpqXUfQ8Zs i own nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Hit returns back to the safe house to see his company had fell asleep out of exhaustion from the previous events as their planets moon has finally a risen. Unfortunately for everyone back in town there was no such thing as peace.

Draco: raid the streets, evacuate the citizens and have them forced to mandatory camp until the man hunt ends!

Soldiers did just that. Children were sent on separate aircrafts and from the screaming sounds of simple folk pedestrians protesting. Scared and confused a great many of them struggled and shouted cuss words. Soldiers were allowed to kill troublemakers. Drastic measures that lead to burning down the buildings just to get the people out. Nothing was left in the morning.

A new day

Hit: wake up

Kale: ...w-what

Caulifla: five more minutes.

Hit: we must go now.

With grunts and moans the two slowly opened their eyes

Caulifla: hey listen hit. We need to get our loved ones first.

Hit: no

Kale: I will not leave them

Hit: if we move now. We live

Caulifla: we will not move until we have our loved ones.

Hit: ...

Stands up and gives hit eye contact

Kale: we don't have much hit.

Hit: ...

Caulifla: please.

Hit: very well. Let us go get your loved ones and leave.

The three head out to see fire and destroyed structures. Roads full of corpses blocking paths.

Caulifla: this is the path to peace?

Kale: (ノД`)・゜・。

Hit: I lived for so long. nothing has yet to surprise me. Where do we begin the search?

Caulifla: the jungle. My brother always wanted to... Connect with nature. Whatever that means.

Kale: I don't even know where my family is.

Hit: until we do kale we must help Caulifla first.

Kale: I understand

Caulifla: thank you kale.

Hit: we must mask our energy and use as little as possible when we fly.

Kale and caulifla: right

Along the way they had some close encounters with soldiers. The need to hide was constant. Everything seemed well till they found themselves being stopped by a heavy guarded border.

Caulifla: s#it.

Kale: do we fight?

Hit: if we do. we alert everyone where we are.

Caulifla: we pass this and my brother will be close ahead.

Hit: your call caulifla.

Caulifla: ...

Kale: c- Caulifla?

Caulifla: we fight our way through.

Hit: not a smar-

But before hit could finish his sentence.

Caulifla flies at rapid speed shouting a war cry forming a ki spheres from her hands blasting away. A fast response from 2 soldiers reflecting the blast back to Caulifla at an even faster rate than she was shooting. Her reaction was to cover her face by crossing her arms. After the smoke cleared she was revealed to be unharmed. Now with a cocky attitude she flies even faster to the middle of the two letting them punch her only for her to be unfazed by the weak attacks. Caulifla doesn't say anything, she just one punch the two guards dropping them to the ground. Before she could move on a third person had grabbed her from the back thinking he had control of the situation, he thought wrong. Caulifla flew into the air and moved backwards till she slammed into a nearby pole making the guard let go of her knocking the guard unconscious. Cauliflas attention is now on the entire borderline staff charging one final ki beam that evaporated the barrier and sent the bodies of soldiers flying of everywhere.

Caulifla: now we can move on. (Turning back to hit and kale) and we must hurry now that they know we are here.

The three lifted from the ground and flew once again at even faster speed than before.

Hit: you have not said a single thing about your parents Caulifla.

Caulifla: they're not around anymore.

Hit: how much farther?

Caulifla: very close

Kale: I see a house.

Caulifla: yes that's it!

The three land and caulifla immediately knocks on the door.

Caulifla: Renso! Renso! Open up we need to talk to you! We have to leave this planet. Hurry up.

But no matter how much she banged the door and yelled out loud for her brother to come out there was no response.

Caulifla: Renso if you don't open this door I'm going to break it!

And so she did. With one strong swing she shattered the wooden door.

Back at the safe house

A red light flashes the medical room as cabbas pod opens automatically. Slowly cabba opens up his eyes trying to clear his blurry vision. His exhausted body could barely move from the bed. He could only hear the loud noise of the alarm. He did his best to close the pod again which stopped the alarm. Cabba took a bad step and slipped. Trying to get himself up was not as easy as he thought it would. Many struggles later he got up and decided to exercise.

Renso: Caulifla!

Caulifla:Σ(゜ロ゜;)

Poor Renso was caught with his towel on as he just got out of the shower

Renso: Kami sister, you could have waited a moment. And- （○□○）(looks at his broken door). What happened to my door!

Caulifla: oh.. Ahhh.. That's not important Renso. Get dressed and pack your stuff. We're ditching this planet.

7 minutes later

Renso: what's this about?.. Oh Kami don't tell me you had another hit and run with that gang of yours and the patrol isn't too far behind.

Caulifla: your only half right. W- wait you seriously don't know what has happened!

Renso: Caulifla I live in the jungle and my tv doesn't get good signal.

(Kale enters the house first)

Kale: hello Mr. Renso

Renso: kale it's been too long come on in. Feel free to grab anything you want from the fridge. I think I have a space twinkle on the cabinet.

Kale: thank you mr-

Renso: just Renso kale

Caulifla: focus renso. The king ordered his military to slaughter and imprison innocents. I feared he would hunt down veterans too.

Renso: I- have a hard time believing what I am hearing. But I put trust in you too. Just let me contact my replacement Draco. He works close with the king, he will tell us what is happening now.

Kale and Caulifla: no!

Kale: please renso don't do that. Draco is the one that hurt cabba. He is.. He is

(Caulifla walks to kale and grabs her hand)

Caulifla: I want him to be here too kale

Renso: cabba? Cabba is hurt? And you say Draco is responsible. Then we really must go.

(Hit enters the house)

Hit: it's time to go

(Renso reacted at hits arrival by forming a ki ball on his hand)

Renso: the 2 of you run! Like cowards they pay someone to do the work for them.

Kale: don't renso he is the reason we are here

(Caulifla puts rensos hand down)

Caulifla: he may be a hitman, but he is our hero.

(Renso absorbed his energy back)

Renso: you saved my sister?

Hit: yes

Renso: thank you

Hit: I managed to find transportation. But we need to move

Back to cabba

Cabbas thoughts: I wonder if hits computer will give me access to a tracking system that will allow me to find the others. (And so he finds a tracking system on hits vest)

Cabbas thoughts: that's rensos place! They must have gone to warn him. And now their on the move. I need to catch up. (Cabba finds the exit and flies of at slow speed attempting to mask his energy)

Back at the castles dungeon

Jax: why does Draco keep us alive? All he has to do is shoot us with a ki blast.

Nixon: he has need of us. A need for the living.

Stonecraft: the king must go down. A new order free of deception, greed, and lies.

(Draco enters the room)

Rey: Draco you coward! Fight me one on one.

Draco: I have no intention to do that. All of you are beyond my power and would triumph with ease.

Dennis: answers. Give us answers.

Draco: you will have them momentarily. For now I must keep you alive and healthy before I give you up to my master.

Jax, Nixon, Stonecraft, Dennis, Rey: Master?

Back to the 4

Many more moments of flying as the 4 encounter no guards or soldiers along the flight. Finally it was caulifla that broke the silence.

Caulifla: no one knows where your parents are then.

Renso: if they have been taken to a prison camp we will save them.

Kale: as long as they are alive I have hope.

Caulifla: let's pick up the pace everyone!

And so they do till they arrive at a near camp.

Authors Note: a long delay i know... i am happy to be back in the fanfiction community and continue Reading the stories created by others.


	7. Chapter 7

The rules of the camp are as followed.

1: everyone is forced to work 15 hours a day

2: no one was allowed to leave at night

3: food and water are to be received only once per day

4: immediate execution for those that rebel or don't work

Renso: we must ensure that we are not seen.

Hit: locating your missing family is the only objective. No one else kale

Kale: I understand.

The 4 are horrified by the conditions as they see the court yard full of innocent people exhausted and fatigued waiting for their next assignment.

Caulifla: this can no longer go on. We must help them.

Hit: no.

Caulifla: I can't stand to watch this.

Renso: hit is right caulifla.

(Caulifla turns to renso shocked)

Caulifla: out of everyone here.

Renso: cauli-

Caulifla: no, screw you renso. You disappear from my life to join the army and protect people and now you don't want to help them when they are suffering the most.

Kale: sis please calm down (grabs caulifla from the arm).

Caulifla: kale you will see your parents again. (Breaks free from the grip)

Caulifla flies of forming one large ki sphere with both her hands blasting of the main gates activating the alarms and taking out some of the guards in the process.

As she is blasting her way deeper into the building till she reaches the cell blocks, hit passes through another way attempting to find the warden and get information. Kale is behind caulifla trying to find her parents and renso wants to see if he still has former allies from his days in the military that are willing to help.

Caulifla picks up a guard and demands to know where they keep the prisoners.

Caulifla: lie to me and I'll end you.

Guard: the prisoners are kept underground and a firing squad has been ordered to kill the weak and useless.

Kale: my parents are not fighters.

(Caulifla kicks the guard)

Caulifla: help me blast a hole so we can make it faster.

Kale: right.

Caulifla and kale turn super and merge their beams to make a drill until they reach the tunnels.

Hit: warden I have come for you.

Warden: the legendary assassin Hit. Tell me which one of my enemies has hired you to kill me?

Hit: you will tell me where the king is hiding and how to shut down the barrier that blocks ships from leaving this planet.

Warden: never

Renso breaks into the soldiers quarters only for him to be outnumbered and held ?agains his will with ki blocked shackles.

Renso: you must see what you are doing is wrong. We have fought for the purpose of liberating the innocent from outside threats. Now we are the monsters.

Soldier1: I respect your reputation Renso, but much has changed since your time on the force.

Soldier2: we need to do this to live.

Renso: need? You are many! You are of the elite with the capability to act for yourselves without following orders.

Soldier3: trust me former captain. There are scarier things than the rule of a mad king.

Renso: then who is pulling the strings?

Soldier4: I think we should tell him, maybe he can help-

Soldier5: shut up. We said too much already. We must kill him now if we are to see the sunlight tomorrow.

Soldier4: no! I am tired of this. We must stand up to this plague. (Releases renso)

Soldier2: you fool! Now you must die along with him.

(Soldiers 1,2,3,5 aim a death beam on renso and soldier4)

But before they could shoot, a dark mist comes from the vents polluting the air forming 2 red eyes moving directly to the soldiers as they inhale the gas rotting their bodies from the inside dropping them

Soldier4 pushes renso to the exit and presses the emergency blast shield door that is slowly closing.

Soldier4: go back to the castle and go underground to find a hidden room. The answer is there. (The door closes)

Caulifla and kale make it to the open area where a group of people are on their knees. Including kales mom and dad.

Kale waisted no time in acting as she charged herself tackling the guards with the lasers and caulifla was hand to hand combating the soldiers that were guarding the place. All seemed well as finally they took down every soldier in that area.

Kale: everyone you must leave NOW! (Blast an opening for people to escape).

And so everyone does run of leaving caulifla, kale and her parents.

Caulifla: head to the elevator, it's big enough for everyone to go to the surface!

All kale did was give her parents a hug

Mom and dad: we love you.

Kale: I do too. (Let's go) but we must leave now.

Caulifla: she is right. More will come.

Kale: run. We will meet on the other side.

Dad: we won't leave you again.

Mom: we just got back together.

Kale: and we will see each other again.

Finally they leave too.

Caulifla: let's regroup and leave. (Hit appears)

Hit: did we find them?

Kale: yes we did.

But the celebration was cut short when the same ghastly figure comes from the same direction where kales parents just run of to.

Caulifla: what is that thing?

Renso bust out of the opposite position

Renso: run! This way and don't breath the gas. (Grabs Caulifla and kale) Lets move hit.

Kale: no wait! - (cut off)

Caulifla: her parents!

The 4 fly of escaping the presence of the creature leaving behind the defenseless as rubble falls on top of the structure leaving everyone buried.

Kale: No No No! Ahhhhh! (A green glow escapes her body) their alive, they must be! (The ground beneath shakes violently)

Caulifla: kale calm down! (Hugs kale)

Hit and renso grab ahold of kale from both arms.

Hit: calm down!

Kale: AAAAAAHHHHHH

Renso: kale please! We can't do anything now. This is a foe we cannot physically attack.

Caulifla: that's right kale. You have tamed the beast within before, remember back at the tournament.

Hit takes notice of the same mist escaping from the cracks.

Hit: we don't have time for this.

Kale: VENGEANCE!

The mist comes closer and kale won't calm down. A figure comes from the sky and lands in front of kale.

Cabba: Kale.

Kale, caulifla, Hit, Renso: Cabba!

Hit: huh, it seems the machine did its job well.

Kale: c-Cabba (she begins to calm down a little).

Cabba: kale we must go. I don't know exactly what happened down there, but I know we must retreat to fight another day to find better understanding of our enemy. (The gas is mere moments away). And fast!

Kale: ok ok ok.

Everyone flies away with Hit leading the way.

Hit: the ship is ready. We can leave

Caulifla noticed the tears being held back from kales eyes.

12 minutes later...

Hit: here we are.

Cabba: a ship?

Hit: yeah... Is there a concern?

Cabba: why don't we take your cube?

Hit: the cube is for universal travel. Not common space cruising.

Caulifla: you would think lord champa would have better use for the cube.

Renso: the God of destruction?! You met the god of destruction?!

Caulifla: bro do I have a story for you.

Renso: last time I spoke with cabba, he mentioned our universe was in danger.

Hit: ahh yeah, a lot can happen in 48 minutes...

Renso: ... Like?

Hit: (PTSD Jiren flashbacks)... I'll tell you later.

Renso: o-k?

Everyone enters the large ship

Hit enters the control room and sets the coordinates and autopilot. Hit takes a seat in the control room soon to be joined by Renso.

Hit: huh?

Renso: I think we should give the young some time alone, and I need to talk to you.

Hit: well then (pulls up a chair) lets talk.

Kale, Caulifla, cabba.

Cabba: just how much did I miss?

Caulifla: well...

7 minutes later...

Cabba and Caulifla immediately hug kale as she begins to show watery eyes.

Cabba: please kale, hold back your tears and don't think that your alone.

Caulifla: we're here.

Kale: I- we were not able to- (cut of by caulifla)

Caulifla: thighs will turn out for the better.

Kale: how do you know?

Cabba: because we are together again.

Caulifla: that's right.

Kale begins to cheer up and her watery eyes go away (still sobbing)

Hit and Renso alone...

Renso: I am thankful for your bravery to defy the king and save my sister and her friends.

Hit: ...

Renso: but why? I understand the 4 of you have fought on the same side before.

Hit: those 3 have earned my respect and friendship.

Renso: it's not comfortable for an older brother to find out his baby sister is friends with a assassin.

Hit: I will keep on protecting them. No matter the odds.

Renso: I have a new point of view of you, but over time I am sure I will come to fully trust you.

Hit: that's all I can ask for.

Renso: well I'm going to get some rest. Where are we going? And how long is it gonna take?

Hit: a few days at best. (Renso noticed how Hit did not answer the first question).

Hit remained at the cockpit as Renso went to find the others.

Renso: how are you kale?

Kale: better, thank you

Renso: that's good. Things will be better.

Renso: well I'm going to my room.

Caulifla: yeah us too.

The ship has 5 small rooms (small space and a bed)

Everyone goes to their room to get some rest after an eventful bad day. Except for Hit who stayed up in deep thought.

Hits thoughts: I'm coming home. Will I be welcomed? Remembered? Forgotten? No, I must face my past. What I do know is that we will be safe there. My people have always been about peace.

The next morning

Cabba wakes up before kale and caulifla. Despite everything that occurred, he had a good sleep.

Cabba's thoughts: my home planet. I left my home planet under the rule of a mad man. So much has happened, this entity or monster cannot be attacked physically.

His thoughts were interrupted by Renso.

Renso: are you healed?

Cabba: better, I'm well rested .

Renso: hey cabba, has Hit told you where we are going?

Cabba: no, he hast said a word, I was knocked out for most of the time.

Renso: this worries me a great deal. I want to trust him, but he is not an open book.

Hit enters the room

Hit: my home planet. We will remain there until we find a way to free your world.

Cabba: you are helping us a great deal.

Hit:


	8. Chapter 8

Kale wakes up to find her sheets all soaked from her own sweat. Her nightmares remain the same, but with different endings. None of them end well.

Kale's thoughts: what is left of me? Where am I going from here? I need to calm down. I have caulifla and cabba with me. I need to stop hiding my feelings from people. Caulifla has told me many times to be more open and social with people. I will have the courage to umm flirt with cabba. (Stomach roar). Ohh what's for breakfast?

Kale decides to freshen up and take a quick shower before she greets the rest.

Caulifla wakes up in an odd cheerful mood. Perhaps it's because her brother has re enter her life, or she just has a good night sleep.

Caulifla's thoughts: that was the most sleep I had in a long time. Why did I ever join a gang to begin with, for so long I have been hanging out with a bunch of losers. Thanks to that universe 7 saiyan I broke my limits and reached new heights. I have to do what ever I can to support kale in her time of need. You know what? Today is the day I make a move on cabba. (Stomach roar). Ohh what's for breakfast?

Caulifla gets dressed and goes out of her room to see what's going on. She spots Renso, hit, and cabba at a round poker table. It looks like they were playing blackjack/21.

Caulifla decides to sit next cabba.

Caulifla: huh, I didn't expect my own brother and you cabba to gamble.

Renso: this was the pass time for us when ever we were stationed on a planet that needed extra protection.

Cabba: I picked it up from the locals on my space travelers

Caulifla: and you hit?

Hit: I had to make money somehow.

Renso has a 9 and a 5 face down = 14

Cabba has a jack and a 8 face down = 18

Hit has a king and a queen face down = 20

The three give each other the most intense poker face :-I

Hit: give up Saiyans, I haven't lost yet.

Cabba: With my numbers I have the better chance.

Renso: nah nah. It will be one of you that will end up paying for the food.

Caulifla: huh?

Hit: loser pays the bill.

Cabba: hit me, uhhmm Hit. (Cabba receives a 2 card). N-no

Renso and hit: hahahahahah

Renso: ohh too bad buddy, now watch as your old captain takes home the gold. hit me Hit! (Renso receives a 10 card)

Caulifla: oh yeah definitely cabba. Watch as your old captain goes above and beyond 21 😂

Hit hits himself and gets the one card that he needed.

Hit: extra bacon, extra sausage, and more orange juice. (Hit slams his hand on the table, violently shaking it.

Renso: No! No fu##ing way

Cabba: hit can't be beat! He's too good!

Hit: you had the most loss renso.

Caulifla: thanks big brother. I can't wait to order the most expensive thing in the menu.

Caulifla leans in close to cabba resting her arm in his knee. (Renso took notice) (cabba didn't think much of it)

Renso: and that's game.

Kale finally joins the party

Kale: hi everyone

Everyone says their good morning to everyone and hit goes back to the control ship to take a stop to set the coordinates to a local fast food joint where everyone ordered their breakfast and renso ended up paying.

Cashier lady: that will be $138 units.

Renso's thought: never challenge hit on a card game.

Renso: there you go. (Hands over money)

Everyone grabs what they ordered and goes to their place to eat. Both kale and Caulifla sit next to cabba who was caught in the middle.

Kale: oh cabba.

Cabba: huh (mouthful)

Kale: I noticed your muscles have gotten bigger.

Caulifla: now that you mention it kale, I see it too (taping his bicep)

Cabba's thoughts: what's going on here?

Hit enters

Hit: we will land for refueling in 5.

Renso: I'll stay in the ship.

The ship lands on a near by station (not planet).

Hit: We're here. This won't take long. (Hit leaves to get fuel)

Kale: this trip is longer that I thought, I want to get out of the ship.

Caulifla: I need to stretch my legs. (Turns to cabba) aren't you going to be gentleman like and escort us?

Cabba: oh right of course I will (rushes to catch up)

Renso: Hold it!

Cabba, kale, Caulifla: huh?

Renso: get over here Cabba. I need to speak to you personally.

Cabba: ok then? I'll catch up you two.

Caulifla: you better

Kale: we'll be inside the station. (They take their leave)

Cabba and renso alone

Renso: mmmmm ahhhhhhh (deep breath)

Cabba: is something wrong Renso?

Renso: cabba, listen to me and listen well.

Cabba: o-k?

Renso: ... Yes cabba, I give you my blessing.

Cabba: wait what the- what do you mean!?

Renso: who better to trust than the man who has fought beside me and has protected my last family member when I couldn't.

Cabba: Renso I don't know where your going with this. I am very confused

Renso: nah you know exactly what I mean. Now move along, she's waiting for you.

Cabba: ahhh. Alright. (Cabba leaves)

Inside the building hit was arguing with the employee.

Hit: what do you mean you have no more gas?

Employee: sorry sir but shipments have been delayed due to the planet we get it from.

Hit: and what wrong with the planet you got it from?

Employee: the planet is having an oil shortage crisis and that just happens to be our gas supply.

Hit: what am I supposed to do

Employee: well we're not completely out of gas. You can take what's left but I can tell you know it won't be full tank. Maybe less than half.

Hit: ahh. I'll take hit, how much?

Employee: when situations like this occur it's mandatory for us to sell it for twice the price.

Hit: wha- no no. I'm not paying more for less.

Employee: sorry sir. You can talk to my manager if you want.

Hit: yes I would. Go get him.

Meanwhile

Kale: look sis, it's those universal action figure collectables

Caulifla: oh yeah look at that.


End file.
